


Fall's Wind

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Shironeki - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Kaneki watches Hide sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall's Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is sappy, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Got the idea during my off block! Hope you like it!

He mistook the finger nails scraping against the cloudy glass for branches tapping against the window, courtesy of the fall winds that whipped the trees back in forth in the silence of the night. Before him, on the low desk, beneath a dimming light, lay papers scattered about on the wooden surface. They varied in sizes and textures.

 

Some were slightly larger than his phone screen, topped with a glossy finish and encasing an old memory or two, shared between two friends years ago. Others were rough and soft, larger than most normal paper, title“Missing Person: Kaneki Ken”, below the large text, a picture of a generic looking book worm.

 

There were other papers as well. CCG reports labeled “Binge Eater” and “Aogiri”, crinkled and stained with rusted coffee rings around the rims, maps printed with fading ink, text records and call records, anything that was remotely linked to Kaneki Ken.

 

Though Hideyoshi Nagachika had drifted off long ago, the light above him possibly bleaching his hair more than his genetics had already done. It was well past midnight, and in his attempt to connect Kaneki's disappearance to something remotely tangibly, once again, he'd drifted into a restless sleep, dreaming of his invisible friend.

 

It was at that moment that the ghoul who had previously been perched on the windowsill, with hair that even rivaled the moon's own luminous white, crept into the softly lit room through the window that had been left ajar, walked over to the made bed (and in noticing its clean state, took into mind that Hide hadn't even laid down yet) and removed the comforter from it in a swift motion.

 

He was nimble on his feet, and even more so in his frail actions, as he draped the blanked over the blond's frailer shoulders. He looked at the papers, and could practically smell the concern emitting from Hide's pores.

 

He wanted to tell him to stop his fruitless search, to tell him to forget. But to tell Hide to stop would only instigate another investigation by the blond, would drag the blond into the depths of hell with Kaneki.

 

Kaneki was already in hell though, and with great happiness, he was proud to say that the fiery pits held no room for Hide.

 

“Give up, will you?” He whispered silently, as he loomed over the sleeping figure and kissed him on his forehead, “It's not worth it.” _Not for a monster,_ Kaneki thought to himself, grimly. 

 

Hide oddly reminded Kaneki of his mother, always working for others, but never herself. It scared Kaneki, to think that his best friend may one day share the same fate as his mother. 

 

Perhaps evasion was the lesser of two evils. For good measure, Kaneki swiped what he could off of the desk, careful not to wake the blond. 

 

Though he left the pictures there, on the desk, because they brought even him to happier times. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The curtains beat against the wall when Hide woke the next morning, though the cool draft had very little effect on his body. To his surprise, he'd been wrapped in a large, warm cocoon, composed entirely of his thick bed comforter. 

And as if that wasn't strange enough, the smell of fading coffee filled the crisps fall air. Or maybe he was imagining it. Sleep deprivation usually came equip with annoying side effects, such as imagining what wasn't there  _and in_ severe cases _,_ sleep waking. 

 

“Idiot! You wrapped yourself up last night, didn't you?” Hide chastised himself with a chuckle, though his tone took a downward spiral, as he looked at the remaining scattered images on his desk. Some had been blown off by the wind, though those that remained happened to be the photos of he and Kaneki. 

 

“I won't give up, man,” Hide told himself, and Kaneki, wherever the boy was, “I promise...even if it kills me, I won't give up until I find you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Now I really need to get to my English paper! Anyway, please comment and kudos, I'd love to know what you think! Have a wonderful week and God bless!


End file.
